The Story of Sindy!
by Heihai1995
Summary: Then she saw him, as a reflection from the mirror on the wall. A man wearing black stood right behind her, AND HE HELD A KNIFE IN HIS HAND!  He just stood there, still as a statue.  "Don't move" He said to Sindy.


"_No! Don't do this to me!"There was a woman screaming. She saw a knife be held in a male hand, right in front of her. But she was too scared to look at the man that was holding it. "No, please, don't!" She whispered. But the man didn´t listen to her. He lifted up the knife, to stab the woman. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" The woman screamed to the man. Then she lifted her head up to face the evil man, and she saw a scary evil grin on his face..._

"Noooo!" Sindy waked up screaming in her own bed.She sat up; "it was just a dream, just a little nightmare" Sindy told herself and tried to calm down. She took a look at the clock, the time was 4.36 am.

"There is no way that I can fall to sleep again after that nightmare." She said to herself. Sindy is a 18 years old young woman, who just moved out from her parents house to Hamburg, to continue her studies.

And these nightmares had been teasing her since she moved to her own house.

"Well, once I'm awake I could just get up, and go to the kitchen and grab something to eat". Sindy said to herself. So she went to the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. While she ate the Sandwich, her mind drifted back to the dream she had. "What could the dream mean"? She talked to herself, since there was nobody else to talk to. She went to the living room and put the TV on, and searched for an okay TV-program. After a while of shifting the channels, she fell asleep on the couch.

_**...You´re asking what I want of you? The man said,**__**apparently enjoyed to see the woman to be so upset. Well, how about that I just do what I want with you? He said with a scary deep and dark voice. He placed his hand on the woman's chest. The woman tried to fight against the man, but he was way too strong for her to beat down, especially when she had her hands tied up behind her back, and feet tied together...**_

"Don´t do this to me!" Sindy waked up screaming. The TV was turned on, but she did not hear any kinds of sounds coming from it. She turned up the volume just a little bit. Just so she could hear what the persons of the movie said. Then suddenly she got the feeling that somebody was watching her. "Who´s there"? She shouted, but nobody answered. "I´m just imagining this". She tried to calm down, but the feeling of that somebody would be watching her did not go over. She got up on her feet and walked around in the living room. She stopped when she heard something from the kitchen. She stood still, paralyzed, scared. "What is going on here"! She whispered to herself. Then she saw him, as a reflection from the mirror on the wall. A man wearing black stood right behind her, AND HE HELD A KNIFE IN HIS HAND! He just stood there, still as a statue. "Don't move" He said to Sindy. He came closer, and closer. When he was close enough, he took a strong grip of Sindy´s both hands. She tried to fight back, but the man was way too strong. "If you have any kind of sense in your head, you´ll do exactly as I say" The man said, with a deep dark voice. Then Sindy realised one thing. The man that stood behind her was the man in her nightmares! He dragged Sindy towards the bedroom, with a strong and steady grip around her both hands. When they reached the bedroom, the man hit Sindy, and she fell on the floor unconscious.

_When Sindy Woke up, she sat on the floor in the corner of her bed room, hands tied behind her back, and feet tied together. The man sat on her bed; he had been waiting for her to wake up. "Well, well, well" Look at you..." He started a sentence. "...How cute you look in your pyjamas and your hands and feet tied up" He completed the sentence, with an evil smile on his lips. "Don´t you agree?" He said laughing evilly. He took the knife in his hand, and started walking towards Sindy. "Don´t even thing the thought"! Sindy warned the man. She was scared, what would happen next, would the man really stab her? "Why not" The man said and lifted the knife high above his head, like ready to stab Sindy any second. "Cuz I´m not worth it" Sindy said. "That´s up to me to decide" The man said, with an evil grin on his face. But he dropped the knife on the floor. The knife fell, and it hot right on Sindy´s shoulder. She tried not to scream, but pain shined brightly from her face. "Whoops" Said the man, with a weird tone in his voice. Like he meant to do that. "Why did you do that! And what do you want of me?" Sindy shouted. Before she was too scared to lift her face and take a look at the man, but now she did, she slowly lifted her face, to face the man. But to her fear, he had the same evil smile on his lips, as he had in the dream. "You´re asking me what I want from you"? The man asked. He bent over Sindy and placed his hand on her chest. "How about that I do whatever I want with you"? He asked and placed hi other hand between her legs. Sindy tried to fight against the man's strong hands, but he was way, WAY too strong. So he tamed her down in a little moment. "It´s useless to fight against me" He said. With the same evil look on his face. "You asked what I want from you and you´re getting your answer, right now" He said with the scary deep dark voice. Then the man took the knife from Sindy's shoulder. The wound started to bleed immediately when the knife was removed. With the knife he cut away Sindy's pyjama shirt. Then he put away the knife again and started to kiss Sindy's upper body. He kissed her on the tummy, chest, neck, cheeks and on the mouth. Sindy tried to fight back, but the man held her still with his arms. "Oh common!" He said between the kisses he was giving her body. "You really enjoy this, you just don´t want to show it" He said and kept on kissing her. "Not true"! Sindy shouted to the man. "Well that is not what your body tells me" The man said smiling the evil smile. Then he took up the knife and cut up Sindy's Pyjama pants too. Then he went over to give Sindy's lower body kisses._

_After a few hours The man was finished with Sindy, he picked up the knife for one last time. He cut and stabbed Sindy several times before he left her there. Helpless and bleeding. " If I only could reach my phone" She said. _


End file.
